Unforgetable moments Fma meets Naruto
by Seshy101
Summary: Rated M just incase for some lang. Fma meets Naruto the title says it all..haha...i was bored.


Unforgetable moments. Fma Meet Narurto.

haha im so completely bored and ive been wanting to make a funny story for awhile so lets see how this turns out...when FMA (full metal alchemist) Meets Naurto!

Hahaha, and dont be to suprised if you see somethings from the pics of fma and naruto together..you know the ones you see on photobucket and such...well lets start..hm...i'll start with Al and Ed, and everyone else and how they got to Konoha..or whatever..oh and in some parts it will be WAY out of ooc.

**Fma...**

"Ed..do you really think that is a good idea?" al said stepping back a little.

"course! That bastard, corneil..he said that a shorty like me could never accomplish it! ha well i'll show him!" ed laughs evilly which creeped al out and he backed into a corner trying to get away from his phycopathic when called short brother.

And then just as some people barged into the house there was a huge light and everything went blank as everyone looked down to see what the hell was going on. "oh my god! Ed! What the hell are you doing?" yelled mustang and poof they all disappeared into nowhere or at least thats what they thought.

**With naruto..**

"Neji! today my youthful willpower will surpass yours!" yelled lee as him and his teamate took a fighting stance.

"hn" was the genius's only reply as lee started to charge at him. Everyone was watching..and when i say everyone i mean **everyone**! Naruto,sasuke, even shikamaru took an intrest to this..i have no clue why but just go with it.

The fight started..blah..blah blah...1 minute later..

"AHHHHHH"

"BOOM!"

"oh my god, neji!" tenten yelled and ran into the explosion only to stop and flinch at the sight before her..

Her precious neji was in a dog pile with a lot of people and not looking to happy infact his face was directly in the ground and lee was even on top of him, along with some people wearing the most weirdest clothes she had ever seen.

"Um..Neji..?" she flinched again.

"Ed! what the hell! im stuck now god damn it! you bastard when i get you...um..hawkeye...your hands on my ass...i mean..er..um...hehe..it could stay if it wants.." said one guy with black hair..

_Hm..he's pretty cute.. _tenten giggled at her thought and looked at the guy again.

"um...you guys i think my green spandex ripped" said lee looking sad which caused everyone to freeze,flinch and scramble which caused everyone to come crashing down ontop of eachother.

They all got back up and the black haired guy coughed and looked around. "...i am corneil mustang..Roy mustang. These are my comrads but you dont need to know there names. We work for the military."

"mil-i-tary? what is military?" said sakura looking at him confused along with everyone else.

"Well its a system of people that go around killing people that do bad things...and im edward alric but you can call me ed.." he smirked and winked Sakura almost fainted with his wink and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Um..ok..is an idiot like naruto?" asked sasuke.

"yes" said roy.

"it defintely looks like it..meaning...were all gonna die..two narutos" said neji and they all nodded in agreement and then everyone else thought about it.

"oh my god! run for your god damn lives! TWO NARUTO'S I REPEAT! TWO NARUTOS!" yelled sakura and ino running through the town like a maniac. there was a lot of screaming and running, and hiding and deathes and so on int his once happy village.

"yo!" kakashi said coming out of nowhere. "i came to see if the rumors were true..is there really 2 naruto's?" Everyone nodded and pointed at ed.."hm...dont worry i know how to deal with him!" he said and everyone was staring in amazement. He smirked, "Ninjitsu of the nose bleed!" he yelled bringing out his book and showing ed something.

"oh my god!" ed yelled blushing and then soon enough he had a huge nosebleed and went flying into nowhere's land.

"no ed!" al started chasing after him.

"um..corneil?" hawkeye touched his shoulder interupting him on a decent convorsation with sasuke and neji who he seemed to get a long with.

"what is it women?" he barked turning around annoyed.

"Sir. Ed, is flying into nowhere's land!" she straightened,

"so?"

"i think we should help him, Sir!"

"you say sir one more time..."

"Um.Sir?"

"GAH!" suddenly roy was about to strangle her but then the one armstrong dude stopped him.

"Sir! i have located ed and al!"

"good bring them here. at least some people are **useful**" he glared at hawkeye.

"but-i..Grr..why you son of a bitch!"

BEEEP this is not aloud to be seen by current watchers or readers...ow...oh...that looks painful...ok all done.

"there we go" said hawk eye cleaning the dirt off her self as the once known as roy laid there bruised and bones turned in ways there not supposed to.

"your my hero!" said tenten running up to her.

"t-that was...um..a-a-awsome!" said hinita also running up.

"teach me!" said ino and sakura back from their run of the town...which is now up in flames.

All the guys ran and hid somewhere as the new girls teacher taught the girls how to make a mans life misreable and what to do if they ever end up like roy and such. They were all giggling and such while hinita just blushed and listened.

**-with guys-**

"ok we got to run like hell before they try anything! got it!" said shikamaru in deep consentration.

"right" and with that they all ran..ninja's faster then military.

**-while running-**

"hey you guys would do awsome in the military" said roy to sasuke and neji. "wana work for me?"

"ok."

_Yes a got freakin awsome ninja's on my side! beat that humunclious! _(omg i dont know how to spell that!) thought roy laughing evily to himself causing everyone to look at him like wtf?

The End of this chapter!

hehe how was that..i was bored as you can tell..hope yea guys enjoyed cuz i enjoyed writing..typing...whatever..this.


End file.
